1. Field of the Invention:
The invention resides in the field of adjustable work piece mounting devices and more particularly relates to precision positioning stages for optical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A great variety of devices designed to precisely position optical components exist in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,817, Herbert, discloses a sealed variable cell and a micrometer adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,006, Kulicke, Jr., describes a micropositioner using ball bearings and straight races as guides. A positioning table using blocks and guide rods is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,018, Gough and finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,223, Iwatani, discloses a moving table employing guide surfaces and rotatable rollers.
In contrast to the prior art the stage disclosed herein is assembled with adhesive rather than mechanical joining mechanisms and further is arranged such that two or three basic units may be assembled to form a multiple dimension positioner operable along perpendicular axis.